Babble Drabbles
by boots-7
Summary: Kagome stumbles across Sesshomaru in her time at a coffee shop, twelve days before Christmas. Let the hilarity begin! S x K Twelve X Mas Drabbles


**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I only this plotline and a good portion of tea and sugar, that keep me going.

* * *

**Babble Drabbles**

_

* * *

_

.x.x.x **Day 1** x.x.x.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually here. Why aren't you dead?"

"I could say the same for you."

"How did you manage to survive for so long?"

"I'm a demon. You do the math."

"Was that… a joke?"

"…"

"It was, wasn't it? Wow, time really must have changed you."

"I didn't change, priestess. I _adapted_. There is a severe difference."

"You still changed though."

"Hn."

He turned back to his newspaper.

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 2** x.x.x.

* * *

"So, do demons celebrate Christmas too?"

"Why are you back again?"

" Cos' I want to talk to you."

"… You're delusional."

"That makes two of us then."

"Don't compare me to you. I've never been delusional in my entire life."

"Alright then, how old are you? _Truthfully_."

"Eight centuries."

"You sound even more delusional than me."

He ignored her then.

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 3** x.x.x.

* * *

"You never answered my question you know."

"What question?"

"Do demons celebrate Christmas too?"

"… What do you want me to say?"

"Argh! You can't answer a question with another question! It's against the rules!"

"Whose rules?"

"Gah! I'm not speaking to you for the remainder of the day!"

"Is that supposed to bother me?"

"…"

He resumed reading his newspaper.

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 4** x.x.x.

* * *

"You're a jerk."

"Clever, priestess. An insult I've only heard a thousand times from you before. Surely you can think of something better than that?"

"…"

"I take your silence as a 'no'. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to eating."

He took a bite of his cherry pie.

"… Jerk."

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 5** x.x.x.

* * *

"Do you ever miss the Feudal Era?"

"You're back again? How annoying."

"Jerk. Just answer my question."

"I thought we went over the 'Jerk' thing yesterday."

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

He stood up and went to the restroom.

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 6** x.x.x.

* * *

"Are you gay?"

"Do I even want to know why you're asking me something so ridiculous?"

"Well, I've never seen you hanging around with any females besides Rin, and that was in the Feudal Era! So, I just assumed…"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact you still haven't answered my question."

"…"

"Are you, Sesshomaru, former Lord of the Western Lands, gay?"

He flicked her nose.

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 7** x.x.x.

* * *

"Do you prefer cats or dogs?"

"You're an imbecile. I _am _a dog."

"No, your not."

"Priestess, I will not repeat myself."

"…"

He reached out to grab another slice of cherry pie.

"You act more like a bitch."

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 8** x.x.x.

* * *

"Whatcha' up to during Christmas?"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Is this payback for the 'bitch' comment I made yesterday? I was only stating the truth, Sesshomaru."

"…"

"You're mean. I don't even know why I bother talking to you!"

"…"

"… Can I have a slice of your cherry pie?"

"No."

He glared as she took one anyway.

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 9** x.x.x.

* * *

"You must really like the color red."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're always eating cherry pie."

"So?"

"You're weird."

"…"

"I prefer blueberry pie."

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

.x.x.x **Day 10 **x.x.x.

* * *

"Have you finished all of your Christmas shopping?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't go Christmas shopping."

"Oh… Why?"

"I usually spend Christmas alone."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Wanna' spend Christmas with me then?"

"Will you cease talking if I do?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

She smiled and he scoffed.

* * *

x.x.x **Day 11** x.x.x.

* * *

"What do you normally do on Christmas Eve?"

"I thought we agreed you'd cease talking."

"Don't be silly."

"I never am."

"Whatever. Answer the question."

"Your questions are foolhardy and annoying."

"Who cares?"

"I don't."

"You suck when it comes to holding a conversation."

"Am I meant to be offended?"

"No… but I…Mmp!"

He kissed her to shut her up.

* * *

x.x.x **Day 12** x.x.x.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Fluffy!"

"… What did you just call me?"

"Fluffy…"

"How degrading."

"It's _so_ not! I think it suits you!"

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid! I think it _really_ does suit you."

"…"

"Uh… Fluff—Sesshomaru, why are you looking at me like that? What are you—GAH!"

He pounced on her.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**


End file.
